dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hasky
|anime debut="Master Thief, Hasky" |Race=Earthling |Gender=Female |Occupation=Mercenary |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect= }} is an anime-only character who is a master thief that is occasionally employed by the Red Ribbon Army. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga She has made a career out of doing the most impossible tasks. After she accepts a job, her abilities are such that not even the tightest security can stop her from making off with her prize (one million). Once more, she has accepted a lucrative, lofty assignment from Commander Red: steal the Dragon Balls and get rid of Goku. To get in Dream Land, an amusement park in West City, she steals tickets from a few kids and gives it to the ticket lady. She then disguises herself as a fortune teller, and tries to get Goku to give her the Dragon Balls by telling him she knows he has two balls hidden in his clothes. However, Goku misinterpreted her reference to "two balls" and when she asks to see them, he drops his pants to reveal his testicles (this scene is edited in the censored version of the anime, and only shows Goku wearing boxers with a Dragon Ball pattern). When Hasky's followers blow their cover, Goku leaves the Dragon Balls with Yamcha and runs after her thugs. Hasky tries to tempt the shy Yamcha out of the Dragon Balls; but after the real fortune teller comes in, she attacks him with a blade. While Yamcha holds Hasky back, Bulma knocks him out as she thought he was making out with Hasky. Hasky takes this opportunity to tie up Yamcha and steal the Dragon Balls. Hasky reveals to Yamcha that she set up a time bomb in Dream Land and mockingly says it is too bad as she thought he was rather cute. As she is escaping in her Jet Squirrel, Goku manages to catch up with her and attach her to a wall with the Power Pole. Though Hasky resists, Goku gets the balls back by tickling her until she releases the Dragon Balls, and disarms the bomb in time. After that, it is likely she was turned in to the proper authorities. Power Hasky possesses a genius intellect and technique.Daizenshuu 7, 2996 Weapons and vehicles *'Gun' – Hasky uses her agility and her skill with a gun to keep enemies at bay. One of the guns she uses is a S&W Model 29 .44 Magnum revolver. *'Sword' – Hasky has shown to be skilled in combat with a scimitar-like sword. *'Jet Squirrel' – A flying jet scooter. *'Hovercar' – A burgundy flying car. Voice Actors *Japanese: Toshiko Fujita *English: **Funimation dub: Laura Bailey **Blue Water dub: Angie Beers *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Raquel Marinho (DB 1996 dub), Marli Bortoletto '''(DB 2002 redub) **Portugal dub: '''Cristina Cavalinhos Trivia *In the FUNimation dub, she has a British accent. *Hasky bears a strong resemblance to Launch's bad form in appearance, with the main difference being Hasky has messier hair and it is slightly paler blonde in tone. Also, both are thieves. *A likely prototype design for Hasky is the title character to Akira Toriyama's one-shot Pink, who also is a bandit and rode a flying vehicle similar to Hasky's Jet Squirrel. *Her outfit looks like the outfit worn by Kenshiro from the Fist of the North Star series albeit with minor alterations. Both Hasky and Kenshiro's outfits are inspired by the one worn by Max Rockatansky, the main protagonist of the 1979 post-apocalyptic action movie Mad Max. **In addition, her Japanese actress, Toshiko Fujita, voiced Mamiya in the anime adaptation of Fist of the North Star. Laura Bailey, Hasky's English actress, also got to voice Mamiya in the Fist of the North Star game, Ken's Rage. *The beta artwork for Jill Valentine's uniform from the first Resident Evil video game bears a striking resemblance to Hasky's original jumpsuit outfit. In some official variations of this beta artwork, Jill Valentine is shown with blonde hair. *Husky is ticklish as revealed when Goku tickled her to get the Dragon Ball back. *If she had survived all these years, she must have died when either Super Buu attacked humanity or when Kid Buu blew up the Earth in May 8th of Age 774. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Husky Category:Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Filler characters Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:DB Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army